Boomerang
"Boomerang" is a 2016 song by American YouTuber and television personality, JoJo Siwa. Lyrics I don't really care about what they say I'mma come back like a boomerang Won't let the haters get their way I'mma come back like a boomerang Ooh, ooh, whoa, ah Ooh, ooh, whoa, ah Ooh, ooh, whoa, ah I'mma come back like a boomerang Ooh, ooh, whoa, ah Ooh, ooh, whoa, ah Ooh, ooh, whoa, ah I'mma, I'mma come back They can keep talking their talk But I'mma keep walking my walk And I won't hear a sound Yeah, they're just trying to see If they can get the best of me Well, not this time around Talk to the phone Like they're all alone Hide behind the screen 'Cause they're just so mean But we don't play it like that We don't even fight back All of the boys They just brush it off Saying we're fake Yeah No, we're not Trying to throw us off track But we know how to come back (hey, hey, hey) I don't really care about what they say I'mma come back like a boomerang Won't let the haters get their way (hey, hey, hey) I'mma come back like a boomerang Ooh, ooh, whoa, ah Ooh, ooh, whoa, ah Ooh, ooh, whoa, ah I'mma come back like a boomerang (hey, hey, hey) Ooh, ooh, whoa, ah Ooh, ooh, whoa, ah Ooh, ooh, whoa, ah I'mma, I'mma come back Try to, try to make me stop But I'mma climb it to the top Just look how far I've gone Bigger, better, faster, stronger Yeah, see I ain't just a talker Catch me if you can, hey Catch us if you can, hey! Talk to the phone Like they're all alone Hide behind the screen 'Cause they're just so mean But we don't play it like that, what? We don't even fight back, uh-huh All of the boys They just brush it off Saying we're fake, yeah No, we're not Trying to throw us off track But we know how to come back Hey, you! I don't really care about what they say I'mma come back like a boomerang, hey, hey! Won't let the haters get their way I'mma come back back back like, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'mma Try try to throw us off track, hey, hey, hey! I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm a, hey, hey, hey! We know how to come back Ooh, whoa I don't really care about what they say I'mma come back like a boomerang Won't let the haters get their way I'mma come back like a boomerang Ooh, ooh, whoa, ah Ooh, ooh, whoa, ah Ooh, ooh, whoa, ah I'mma come back, I'mma, I'mma come back Bigger better faster stronger Yeah, see I ain't just a talker Catch me if you can, hey Catch us if you can, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Why It Sucks #Jojo's bloodcurdling, Auto-Tune-lathered voice. #The silly music video. #The daft lyrics. Redeeming Qualities #The song has a positive message. Music Video JoJo Siwa - BOOMERANG (Official Video) Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs Sung by Kids Category:YouTube Songs Category:JoJo Siwa Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Bad Songs with Good Messages Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message